Come Stay Go
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: Future Fic. Sam and Mercedes have the perfect relationship and marriage and then suddenly they don't. This story follows their lives as they try and pack up and start a new life without each other, because sometimes love just isn't enough. Sam/Mercedes. High T, especially regarding later chapters.
1. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-

Chapter One : The End

Sam Evans stared at the red timber door and wondered when his home had become so unfamiliar. He fumbled with his keys, praying they still worked and slid them into the lock. He shouldn't have been surprised that the hallway was bare; it had been her money that had bought most of it. He knew collecting his own belongings would barely need any more than his Ute and less than two hours effort. He brushed his fingers allow the wall, discoloured from where a mirror used to hang. He smiled sadly, he had hated that mirror but now it was gone he wondered if there was ever going to be anything better to hang there.

There were four cardboard boxes sitting in the living room and his throat constricted. Mercedes handwriting was scrawled on the side. She had promised that he would have a whole 24 hours alone to collect his things. She said that he should be grateful she didn't just burn it all. He prayed that she wouldn't come to collect the boxes during his time. That he wouldn't have to see her. It would all be too much, more than it already was. Seeing her and watching as they both took their items in different directions would make this all too real. Although he didn't get how much more real this could get, after today any reason to speak to each other would disappear. The scar on his heart was the only evidence that they had even been married.

There was a silver piece of paper, held to the fridge with an I Love Vegas magnet. He recongised her handwriting immediately and rushed to it.

_No-one could say we didn't try_

_MJ _

He ran his fingers across her words; she had taken her maiden name back. Sam knew that it wasn't going to be long till she did, but to see it like that killed. Taking his name in the first place had been a major compromise for Mercedes, but it was gift she had given him that he had always treasured. There were no tear stains, no smell from her perfume. The note was classic Mercedes; classy and to the point. He pulled the note from the fridge, the plaster magnet fell and chipped and cracked on the floor. He slipped the note into his pocket, promising himself to keep it forever. It would be the last note he'd ever get to read from her and he didn't want to take it for granted. He realised now he should have treasured all her notes, the ones he woke up too, the ones stuck to bathroom mirrors, the reminders, the good lucks….but he had just let them slip through his hands not realising how much he was to miss them if they were to be gone.

He slid down the fridge, ignoring the magnet and thought of when the note habit started. It had been a non-descript note back in high school, before prom, before New York and before _that summer _and he wondered where that little bit of pink paper was now.

_He knew he was going to have to sell his car soon. He could tell that his mum and dad were just trying to find the right moment to tell him. He couldn't blame them and he knew he should just be a good son and sell it without them asking and slide the money across the table. He couldn't though because once it drove away with another driver that was it, that was his independence gone and he would be officially sucked into the vortex of misery with the rest of his family. _

_He pushed his empty trolley down the non-perishable items aisle, trying to find something to make a meal with. There was ten dollars in an envelope in his pocket, with a note from his mother reminding him no meat and no vegetables. Their freezer had been hocked and with it the ability to make perishable food last. Sam ran his fingers through his hair. This was the beginning of the end he thought. Slowly items of his house were starting to disappear and the restrictions were becoming stronger. Home was quickly becoming a shell and it wouldn't be long to his younger siblings started asking questions he wasn't sure he knew how to answer. _

_He slipped into the ten items or less line, wondering while he still even bothered with the trolley. He exchanged pleasantries with the cashier, noting that she seemed as glazed over and dead as he did. As least she had a job he thought bitterly. At least she could go home and hang up her apron knowing it was going to be a little easier than what his parents were finding it to pay the bills. He pocketed the receipt and change back into his mother's envelope. She'd be asking for it later, making sure to file it away with the rest of the evidence of his families decline. _

_He spotted his black car and made his way towards it, wondering again if tonight was the night that his father was going to corner him and finally admit what they had all been avoiding. He was tempted not to even go home, take his car that he had earned and drives it off into the sunset. He wouldn't do that though, he couldn't. He'd just have to accept the inevitable.  
_

_Under the window wiper was a pink bit of folded paper, flapping in the breeze and he was ready to scrunch up the flyer and throw it on the ground when he saw his name on it. It was a flyer at all, but a quick note from Mercedes. _

_Hey Sam,_

_Missed you today at Glee. Would have said hello but Mum was in a rush_

_MJ _

_He smiled softly. Mercedes wasn't a close friend of his. Sure they were in The Glee Family together and he would put himself on the line for her like he would anyone but he was taken aback that she had actually realised that he was there this afternoon. He was even surprised that she seemed to like him. He tried not to read too much into it, Mercedes was the type to do that for anyone, but it still made him feel a little special. In the gloom of today someone had realised he wasn't there. _

_He rolled his eyes at his own behaviour and pocketed the note. He was acting like such a girl. _

Sam took a glance into the boxes before he realised that it was his own stuff. She had careful began packing up his own things. He wondered how long everything had taken her and if she had help. No doubt Santana and possibly Britney had been here, bad mouthing him like he was the devil. He wondered if she had defended him, but doubted it. Mercedes's was a venter. He pulled out a silver frame that had been wrapped up carefully in tissue paper and was instantly angry. Inside his grandma's frame had been a photo of Mercedes, Rachel Berry and himself at prom. It was now gone. That was the only copy they had had, due to his computer crashing and losing the digital copy. It even had an evident crease from where it used to live in his wallet and he had folded Rachel out of the picture. He cursed himself for never bother to scan his photos, his lazy streak making him look like a fool again. He wondered what she was going to do with it. Burn it? Throw it away? She had no right to do that. That photo had been in his frame and it was his mother's basement they had unearthed it in.

His mind raced at what else she could have taken. He'd assumed that they were going to play fair but clearly she wanted to wipe the last ten years and destroy even the good memories. Their marriage may have had a lot of problems, but to deny that they were happy just made her look stupid.

He put the frame aside, realising that she hadn't carefully decided to pack up his stuff at all. She was just getting it out of the way so she could take the dresser or whatever else was hers that his things were residing in. He tried to calm the anger that burned, but he just suddenly felt so hurt.

She slid her sunglasses back up her nose, cursing the damn things as she drove. The dark blue tint looked fabulous but the shape was not practical in the slightest; as always though fashion won out to practicality. She glanced at the clock on her dashboard and wondered if Sam had started moving his things out yet. She doubted it, he'd always been that little bit extra sentimental and despite having not much to shift, Mercedes wanted him to have enough time to say goodbye.

She wasn't sure where he was living now. He had a few friends in L.A but no-one she could imagine living long term with. Most of their good friends lived in New York, the rest residing in Lima. Neither Santana nor Brittany had heard from him, but she hadn't expected him to reach out to either of them. Divorce quickly made people show that their loyalties were too and her girlfriends had stuck close by to her.

She turned right at the lights and wondered where she should spend the day. She knew she could easily put in a couple of hours at the recording studio, but singing about the heart break she was currently experiencing in such a business like environment didn't seem right. That black tiled building was also such a symbol for the breakdown in her relationship; she didn't think she needed the reminder of that unfinished business.

"_Sam! Everyone is looking!" _

_Sam stared down at her, incredulous. _

"_How can you not be excited? You song is on the freaking radio?"_

_She pulled her boyfriend back onto the couch beside her _

"_We are in a Starbucks! You can't be dancing around!"  
Sam laughed and rolled his eyes _

"_Yesterday I saw at least three people on the subway do the exact think and nobody cared…and they _

_didn't even have a reason! You are on the radio"_

_She laughed again, unable to contain her beaming smile. Mercedes squeezed his hands tightly _

"_This is it Sam. This is everything I've worked for" _

_Her eyes were tearing up and she suddenly felt her phone vibrate  
"A million dollars that's Kurt"_

_She glanced at the caller id and showed Sam the name. He silently fist pumped_

"_You owe me a million dollars now, you recording artist" _

_She rolled her eyes and answered the call; Kurt's excited voice rang out before she put her ear to the phone. _

"_This is it Mercedes! This is you making it. Everything is going to change now" _

_Mercedes let the happy tears fall. She had dreamed of this moment since birth and wished she could hold onto this feeling forever. Sam softly kissed her tears as they slid down her cheek and she continued to talk rapidly to one of her oldest friends. _

"_You know you won't be able to avoid L.A now"_

_Kurt said seriously and Mercedes sighed staring straight at Sam.  
"I know…"_

"_That's a good thing Mercedes. Remember dreams first"_

"_I know" _

_Growing up, she always dreamed of the jetsetter life. That she had nothing and no one holding her back from chasing her dreams. She didn't have an engagement ring on her finger then and a partner who was making a difference with his own job. Mercedes had everything in New York but as the last few bars of her song played out through the speakers in a busy Starbucks, she quickly realised she wanted more. _

Mercedes pulled off her glasses as she pulled in to Santana and Brittany's condo. She wiped the tears furiously, knowing that there was no way she'd be able to hide them from her friends. The world had blessed her in so many ways but today she just felt like she was cursed. That day was nearly five years ago now and used to be such a symbol for the greatest change in her life and one they both looked back and smiled at. Now it made her sick, it made her shake and made her cry. Sam had tainted everything and it was time to say goodbye.

Author's Note: Longer than what most chapters would be but I really wanted to get two memories out so you would kind of get the gist of how the set up will continue to be. Hope I got off to a good start and you guys like it! xx


	2. The Hold

Authors Note: Apologies for the first chapter and the wall of text! I thought my indentations had crossover, but obvs they didn't

He had poured his second bourbon before he just decided to upturn all the boxes. Nothing of any worth really fell out. Sam decided that killed more than if it had been a box full of memories. Ten years together and all that seemed to be left were a handful of photos, various usb sticks, a few dvds, a couple of home wares given to him over the years and the last lot of cds he had ever bought before upgrading to an ipod. He scoffed and swallowed his drink. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting to find, neither he nor Mercedes were particularly sentimental when it came to physical items. It just seemed pathetic that their life had been reduced to nothing.

He sighed and spread out his DVDs grinning when he spotted his old copy of Avatar. He pulled it towards him and noted the worn sides. It had been a while since he'd watch that old movie.

"_Do you think it's weird I've watched every movie you own and you won't even watch the first five minutes of Avatar?" _

_Mercedes rolled onto her side and bent her elbow, propping her head into her hand. _

"_I'm not trying to impress you Sam. I'm not going to gush over everything you do just to make you like me"_

_He laughed softy _

"_How do you even get to that point? I just want to watch my favourite movie with my favourite girl?" _

_It was Mercedes time to laugh and she let him wrap his arm around her and she dropped beside him. The summer had taken a turn he hadn't expected. Instead of staring at beige walls and trying to drown out the sounds of his crying siblings, the summer was quickly becoming his favourite one yet. He wasn't quite sure how a few shy kisses in the streets of New York had resulted in wandering hands and lingering touches. He found himself getting very acquainted with the Jones family longue but he was waiting for the day Mercedes wouldn't let him inside. He would replay a scenario in his mind where one day she'd realise he could offer her nothing and send him on his way._

"_Wow, you actually thought I'd wanted to just watch movies again? I need excitement Sam, you know someone with money"_

_Of course he knew it Mercedes would never be that cold, but he always felt on edge. His situation made him insecure and the fact that neither of them had labelled what they were made it feel as if at any moment it could just fall apart. _

"_Sam?"_

_He smiled at Mercedes, realising he had let his thoughts consume him. _

"_We can watch Avatar" _

_He jumped up so quickly with excitement and Mercedes dropped to the floor, laughing. Sam gasped, dropping beside her instantly _

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry"_

_Mercedes continued to laugh, making Sam smile _

"_You are such a dork!"_

_She grinned _

"_How could I like such a dork?"_

_Her rhetorical question seemed to hang in the air, and Mercedes smile dropped from her face leaving Sam wide eyed. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.  
"Mercedes…."_

_She raised her hands; her walls were up as quickly as they came down _

"_I know ok? I shouldn't have said that. We don't have to talk about it"_

"_Mercedes…"_

"_Sam, please don't. I get it, ok? Touching, kissing, 'favourite girl' is all ok, but actually 'admitting stuff' is not"_

"_Mercedes…."_

"_Don't 'Mercedes' me, I don't need your-"_

_His lips met hers and she felt her smile against him. She parted her lips and he let himself in. He smiled too; she never let him do that before. It was a level he'd reached with a few girls before. For most it was nothing, but with Mercedes and in this moment he knew it was everything. _

He poured himself another glass and gathers everything up, letting it all fall back into the box. He picked up the dvd and plugged in the TV that had been pushed into the corner. The missing TV unit reminding him about the lack input he made into this home. They had been living in L.A for four years, yet it had never been his home.

He slipped the dvd into the player on the side of the TV and pushed himself onto his stomach. His glass sat beside him and the movie began to play. He had hated his life back then and would pray every day that that would be the hard part and as soon as his Dad got a job the rest of his life would be smooth sailing. Little did he know that those summer days, wearing Kurt's old clothes and convincing his siblings to go to sleep were the easiest of his life.

Her smiling face glared down at her and she rolled over onto her other side to avoid it. Santana and Brittany's spare room had quickly become homage to her life, despite having an apartment filled with boxes of her things three blocks away. She moulded the many pillows to surround her. A sad habit she had developed when Sam's touch went cold. Mercedes tugged one across her shoulder and pretended so hard that she wasn't pretending it was him.

She had never been a person who struggled to sleep. Sam would always laugh that even when they were living in the bad part of New York City and he would stay up wondering if they should just return to their life in Lima that she would sleep like the dead. Mercedes would just whisper back that he was beside her. How could she not feel safe?

Now she was better off then she had ever been. She had properties scattered over different states and a career than anyone would envy and all of a sudden she couldn't sleep. It was nights like this that she had to remember the darker periods. She needed to be reminded as to why she had to leave him, otherwise it would be so easy to let herself slip back and repeat the cycle.

_Rachel Berry was always able to be put her in a bad mood. The girl could captivate her on stage and Rachel had given some of her life's greatest advice, but the girl was crazy. Three quarters into the Rachel Berry engagement party extravaganza and Mercedes was ready to blow. Her fiancé was an up and comer and had been an understudy in Berry's most recent show. Mercedes actually enjoyed his company; he was quiet but focused and remaindered her fondly of what Finn could have been like if he had been driven. He had spent the night playing the perfect host, asking the right questions and making everyone feel comfortable. Mercedes admired that. Rachel on the other hand, excited with pre wedding glow seemed to be alienating everyone with her enthusiasm. Every her oldest friends from Lima seemed to be rolling their eyes at Rachel's intensity. _

_She found Sam leaning on the bar talking excitedly to Artie. They had been living in New York for about half a year now and hadn't made the trip back home yet to see their friends. She felt a stab of guilt at how neglectful they'd been. Their home at Lima had been sweet but temporary. Mercedes didn't want what her parents had wanted for her, a quiet life one. _

_She approached the men and Sam looked to her, his smile dropping; his expression cutting through her an intensifying her bad mood. Artie beamed at her _

"_Hey Merce, let me guess, Rachel?" _

_She couldn't help but smirked at Artie's intuition _

"_I can't be the only one. How have you been anyway Artie? How was your birthday?"_

_He let his wheel chair bump against the bar _

"_It was good, really good actually. Would have been nice if all you guys had been there"_

_She smiled sadly _

"_Wish we could have come too, but you know how it goes. Were you surprised to see Santana and Brittney? They were hoping their entrance would remain a surprise"_

_He laughed happily _

"_Yeah it was, L.A sounds amazing. So tell me, what's it like living in the same city as Rachel Berry again?"_

_Sam rolled his eyes, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes _

"_Sam, do you have problem? Something you want to share with the group?"_

_Artie awkwardly rolled nervously backwards and forwards, not wanting to get involved. _

"_Yeah I think I do. What's you issue with Rachel? Stop being her friend and involving her in your life it just makes you miserable"_

_Mercedes threw him a glare. He should know better than anyone the turbulent relationship she shared with Rachel. _

"_She doesn't make me miserable"_

"_Really? Because you have been walking around all night with a sour face and it's actually kinda embarrassing"_

_Mercedes pushed back the tears she was starting to feel prick her eyes. What was Sam's problem? Where was this coming from? _

"_I'm just saying if something Mercedes, if something makes you miserable then change it?"_

"_Oh I hear what you're saying and maybe you should take your own advice? Maybe you should sit passenger in Artie's car and drive all the way back to Lima, if you're so miserable"_

_Sam scoffed and turned to the bar, signalling for another drink. _

"_Don't take it to that level Mercedes. Why can't we just be normal and be able to argue? Hwy as soon as a little tension comes up your ready to just throw in the towel?" _

"_I don't want to throw in the towel with you Sam…it's just…."_

"_I know"_

_Mercedes gave him a small smile and wondered if he really did. _

Mercedes let the tears fall into the pillows. She had always thought those early days in New York were perfect. Proof they could make it, before it just got crazy. She spent most of her days worried that Sam would think it was too much and he couldn't be bothered hitching his wagon to her star. That he would run back to Lima like Finn and marry another Quinn. Her engagement ring and wedding band pressed to her chest and she wondered when it would be time to take off the chain in hung from and leave it in the past with Sam.


	3. The Change

M&S

The sky was dark by the time he'd finished loading his Ute. He stared up at the shell of his home and guessed this would be the last time he would ever be allowed on the perimeter. He pressed the key into his palm, reluctant to leave it in the letter box as per Mercedes request. Shouldn't that be something he should do in person? It seemed it a little cold after ten years but he guessed maybe it was the perfect way to end it. He slid the piece of metal into the letterbox and shut the large gate shut.

Slipping into the driver's seat he fought the urge to cry. This was it. When he pulled out of this driveway, everything was finished. All that was left for him was an empty motel room and a plane ticket to New York. After that it was a spare room at Puck's and having a hopeful return to the community centre.

He smiled at the thought of the centre. That was the only promising bit of hope he had at the moment. Sam would follow Mercedes to the end of the earth and he had, but leaving those kids had been hard and finding similar work in LA had been almost impossible. There had been nothing similar and nothing he felt a connection with. What Puckerman had built in the dark streets of the city was special and practically one of a kind. For the last five years he'd pretty much been working in construction, picking up as much work as he could. The line of work didn't suit him but it helped him pay the bills and gave him the flexibility he needed to be there for Mercedes. All the sacrifice was such as waste now, he guessed. He had compromised and compromised and given up everything only to be left sitting in a ute by himself driving away from on the one person that he ever loved.

He held onto the steering wheel tightly, the grip revealing callous he doubted would ever fade. Mercedes had cried when he first came home with cuts and bruises, declaring that she now made enough money for the both of them and he could just relax. He replied that she was babying him, that they were the marks of hard work and made him a man. Sam didn't believe his own words but it calmed Mercedes and stopped her from carrying on like he had returned from war.

Sam flicked his hair from his eyes and started the engine. He needed a haircut desperately, but was embarrassed to admit that he wasn't sure where to go. It was never something he had to worry about as Mercedes always cut his hair. He cursed her again, he was a grown arse man and he didn't even know how to get his hair cut. He hated the pretty boy she thought he was. Can't handle a little hard work and needed to maintain his perfect hair.

_The whole kitchen smelt of chemicals he could recongised and Sam swallowed hard. How could this be better than lemon juice? He watched Mercedes who was sitting on a stool, flicking through a magazine and tried to catch her attention silently without attracting attention from Mrs Jones. _

"_Are you sure you're ok to do this Mrs Jones?" _

_Mrs Jones turned from the bench, continuing to stir the hair colouring in her hands _

"_When you have a daughter as fabulous as Mercedes you need to develop skills like this or we'd be sent broke. Although I've never done blonde before…."_

_She trailed off and returned back to preparing the chemicals and Sam looked up and made eye contact with Mercedes. She was frowning, meaning she caught on to her mother's faux par. He honestly hadn't of minded. Mrs Jones was well aware of his family's current financial position, but he knew she had no malice behind her words. It had been an honest mistake of using a familiar phase and Sam honestly did mind. He shrugged and smiled at Mercedes who smiled back and then returned to her magazine. _

_Mrs Jones began her administrations on his hair and they feel into a relaxed conversation. _

"_This is make it look more natural and all the colour won't be at the front"_

"_Sounds good"_

_He replied, not particularly worried. He almost wished he'd never tried to lighten his hair in the first place. Mrs Jones added the final touches and sighed _

"_Ok all done. Now just leave it for 20 mins and I'll come back and check the colour"_

_He smiled _

"_Thanks Mrs Jones, it means a lot"_

_Mrs Jones smiled at his words and gave his shoulder s squeeze before leaving the kitchen. Mercedes left her position from the stool and made her way towards him. _

"_You have been quiet today"  
He noted, reaching out for her hands. She smiled shyly and slipped between his legs_

"_I'm just happy. I'm feeling really content"_

_He smiled and kissed her softly and she grimaced as one of his foiled locks dropped forwards. He lent back and flicked back out of his eyes. She giggled and brushed her fingers under her eyes _

"_You make me really happy Sam and I've been thinking a lot lately about what we are about to do, New York and everything and I just want you to know that I'm really grateful to you for coming with me" _

"_Mercedes, if you told me tomorrow you wanted to move and live in a box under an underpass I'll be there. I'll hitch my wagon your star every day, anywhere"_

_Mercedes shivered and drop her hands back into his _

"_I feel like we are having a really serious conversation right now and I've got a truck load of foil in my hair"_

_She laughed, throwing her head back slightly. _

"_I think this is a perfect moment. Are you excited Sam? In a few weeks we are going to be legitimate adult, living in one of the most amazing cities of the world"_

"_I could explode"_

_He answered honestly and she kissed him again_

"_Mercedes I just want to say this nice and clear, just so I can always know that I said it"_

_She frowned slightly, but he hoped his glowing eyes would let her know that she had nothing to be worried about._

"_I want you to know that this is just the start and no matter which way you pull me I'll be here always and hopeful in the very near future, officially"_

"_Oh no, you didn't just do that Sam!"_

_Mercedes back away from him, her back ungraciously bumping into the fridge. Sam crossed his arms feeling angry and self-conscious and very aware of how silly he must look with a head full of foil and old towel draped around his shoulders_

"_What? You can't be surprised. I AM moving away with you. We are setting up a life together in the big apple. Why is the fact that I want to marry you so crazy?"_

"_I just can't believe you tried to propose to me looking like something that probed Brittany in my Mama's kitchen!" _

_Sam let out a bellowing laugh and as he started he found himself struggling to stop. They were both so ridiculous sometimes. _

"_Mercedes, c'mon here"_

_He reached his hands and she reluctantly accepted them, returning to her spot between his legs. _

"_When I propose, I freaking propose. I'm going to propose the heck out of you. Right now I'm just giving you a heads up on my intentions"_

_She grinning, flicking on of the foils out of his eyes again._

"_Then I guess you should know my intention will be to say yes"_

_**M&S**_

"Mercedes wake up. Mr Tinsley keeps blowing up the phone. You are going to have to take it"

Mercedes groaned, trying to find her bearings. She tried to roll over as she rubbed her eyes, but found Santana lying beside her, her weight securing Mercedes and limiting her movements.

"What time is?"

She grumbled ignoring Santana's demands. Shane Tinsley was the last person she needed to talk to right now.  
"It's nine. Brittany just left for work"

Mercedes nodded, not realising that she had slept for so long. The last time she glanced at the clock with red rimmed eyes at the early hours in the morning she was sure that she would never fall asleep.

"Are you going to work?"

Mercedes asked, avoiding the phone Santana was twirling in her hand. Santana shook head and flopped on her back.

"I thought you might need me more"

Mercedes smiled, enjoying these moments when Santana had no walls and her honesty was welcomed.

"Thanks"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes again. They were on fire and felt like they had been rubbed raw.

"Soo…not to beat the issue, but Mr Tinsley keeps calling"

She shook the phone, to emphasis her point and Mercedes rolled her eyes

"I think you know him well enough to just call him Shane"

Santana just dropped the phone next to Mercedes and began to slide out of the bed. As if on cue the phone began to ring. Santana raised her eye brows. Mercedes groaned and answered the phone.

_The house was dark, but Mercedes wasn't surprised. It was nearly midnight and Sam had begun a habit of totally passing out after work. She smiled softly at the thought of slipping into bed with her man. L.A had been their home for years now, but this was the first time she walked in the door and it felt like her home. Sam was working regularly and her second album was finally taking off in a way she could never imagine. She hummed softly and dropped her keys on the side board, studying her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall. She was glowing, she couldn't help smiling. Mercedes was so exhausted she wondered if she was even going to make it to the bedroom, but god she was happy. She felt good about this album, everything felt different this time. Instead of being the newbie with no one but herself to believe in her, she was walking the halls with her head high. All thanks to Shane Tinsley_

_He was her new manager and she had never met anyone that truly believed in her talent, well expect for Sam. She smiled as she thought of her husband and tip toed through their home, making her way to their bedroom. She felt a twinge of guilt about Sam, she hadn't been the most attentive wife lately and some days she felt they were living on different worlds. Tonight though she was floating and was just excited to lie beside him. _

_Mercedes was surprised to find Sam sitting up awake in bed, His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. His hand was wrapped in a bandage and Mercedes mood quickly dropped. _

"_Sam?"_

_She greeted nervously, feeling a dark tension in the room. _

"_Mercedes"_

_He answered, staring directly at the wall and Mercedes crawled onto the bed to sit beside him. She reached out to touch his bandaged hand but he flinched it away. _

"_Where have you been?"_

_He asked, the sound of his voice breaking Mercedes heart. _

"_I was at the recording studio"_

_He rolled his eyes in an offensive, over the top way and Mercedes knew he'd hand been waiting to pick a fight. He surprised her again by letting out a sigh and dropping his head back on the headboard, looking utterly defeated. _

"_I love you Mercedes and everyday I'm so proud of you. God knows how proud I am of you and I said I'd follow you to the moon and I'm pretty sure I have…"_

_Mercedes felt sick, expectation was killing her._

"_I just want to go home"_

_Mercedes stared at him, incredulous _

"_Sam, this is our home. You are home"_

_He shook his head sadly _

"_No, this isn't home and pretty soon you are going to realise that it isn't yours either"_

_Mercedes clenched her fist, seeing red. For the last five-something years she had made every effort to make L.A their home. The house was decorated to painstaking perfection, their family visited frequently, Santana and Brittany lived so close they could wave to each other out their respective windows….she had suffered through Sam not finding work and not swallowing his pride accept jobs at her studio. Mercedes felt that she had gone over and above to make L.A work and yet here they were five years later and he had the nerve to say this wasn't home?_

"_This is my home Sam. Everything is happening now, the second album is finally finished and we can be normal again"_

"_Normal again? So what I get to have you for a week you go on hiatus and then suddenly your writing again? No, not good enough"_

"_Shane said…"_

"_I couldn't give two shits about what Mr Tinsley has to say. In fact I blame him for this mess we are in anyway" _

"_What mess?"_

_Mercedes stuttered, her anger evident in every word_

"_This mess is my dream! Shane thinks this album is the __**one**__. He believes in me"_

"_I believe in you Mercedes! Remember when that was enough?"_

"_It's different Sam. He is in the business, he is talking Grammys"_

_Sam's hand twitched and the movement caught Mercedes eyes. Instantly her mood softened. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing to worry about"_

"_Sam"_

_He looked at her straight in the eyes and Mercedes felt a strong intensity _

"_What do you think happened Mercedes? I was shifting glass and because I never been properly trained I had an accident"_

"_Well will get you some training…."_

"_God Mercedes! I don't want training! I don't to work on ugly houses! I want to get back out their helping communities again!"_

"_And what should I do while you're busy doing that? Sit in that shoe box apartment waiting for you to get home?"_

_Sam's eyes sharpened and she knew what was coming _

"_You loved that apartment; you loved our New York life. That was where it all started, Christ that was where we were married"_

_She looked at her hands, tears falling into them _

"_Sam, I had nothing then. Now I have songs on the radio….L.A has been good to me"_

"_I don't regret coming here. I'm just saying we have done it and now it's time to go home. I'm not asking you to give up music or anything like that. I'm just saying, let's go home"_

_Mercedes slid off the bed and pulled out her overnight bag from under the bed _

"_Mercedes don't do this! We are having a conversation"_

_Mercedes dropped it open on the bed _

"_You took the lords name in vain twice tonight"_

_She said calmly, as she began to collect clothes and pack them in her bag _

"_So?"_

_He replied with the defiance that remembered her strongly of when his brother had been little enough to sit on her lap. _

"_So…I don't like who you have become. I hate it in fact"_

"_You hate it because I'm finally standing up for myself. I'm finally realising there is more to life then just you"_

_His words hung in the air and choked them both. In that moment Mercedes stared at the now stranger in the bed and did the one thing she never dreamed she'd do._

"_I was going to pack this bag and have enough clothes for one night, but you know what? I think I might have to stay a little longer"_

_Sam crossed his arms across his chest _

"_Yeah you just might"_

S&M


	4. The Cause

_"You hate it because I'm finally standing up for myself. I'm finally realising there is more to life than just you"_

_His words hung in the air and choked them both. In that moment Mercedes stared at the now stranger in the bed and did the one thing she never dreamed she'd do._

_"I was going to pack this bag and have enough clothes for one night, but you know what? I think I might have to stay a little longer"_

_Sam crossed his arms across his chest_

_"Yeah you just might"_

Sam pulled the motel curtains closed roughly, emotion cursing through his body. He tugged on the fabric, wanting to rip the ugliness from the window frame. He hated that he was living in a motel room again, no matter how different it looked to the one he spent his adolesces in. That wasn't the cause for his frustration tonight though; he couldn't push Mercedes and **that **conversation from his mind. It hadn't been their breaking point he knew, she had returned the next morning sad and lonely and had hugged her and remembered that they loved each other. It had been the beginning though, the first sign of cracks he never even dreamed would appear between him and Mercedes. It had to be said though. He hated the resentment he had felt. It felt so against his nature to feel such negative emotions towards Mercedes but he was quickly realised it hadn't happened overnight. Every day, every moment she left him to talk to Shane or practise or do anything she could to distance herself from him. He could never work out if it was intentional or if she couldn't see the sadness in his smiles.

The night that ended it all was boring in comparison to the blow outs that had had in the past. He felt sadness about that. It was as if they had given up on the passion that fuelled them both and just shrugged and walked away. The night that he found the packets of pills blew the air out of Sam. He remembered when Mercedes had first started talking them. Mrs Jones had had inkling about the physical side of their relationship and had marched her daughter straight into their family Doctors. Mercedes and himself had been embarrassed about the whole ordeal and had barely been able to look at each other for a couple of days. Back then, once the redness left his cheeks it had all been liberating. He was finally able to _feel _Mercedes; there was no barrier between them keeping them apart.

The night he found them on their bathroom counter had been the ultimate betrayal. Every promise Mercedes had made about this being the year they would try for a baby had been a lie and on their counter sat the truth. She didn't want his children. She didn't want to create a family with him. She just wanted what she wanted and he was just background music. So he left and he felt like he had been died every moment since then.

Sam's mobile rang from its spot on the bed. He wouldn't have even glanced at it, if it hadn't been his sister ringtone. Sighing he decided to answer, not picking up would just result in continuous phone calls from his mother.

"Sam?"

Stacey was seventeen now and onto her second boyfriend. He wasn't worried though, she was a smart girl and plus Stevie had become a forced to be reckoned with over the years. With puberty bought the loss of his nickname and in this moment he missed it.

"Yeah Stace?"

"Just checking in. Making sure you're doing ok"

"I'm fine, couple more days and I'll be back in New York"

There was silence on the other end and Sam wondered how he could politely hang up.

"Come home"

Sam let out a hallow laugh. Stacey and his family lived four hours from the place he thought of as home and even further from the place he had made his home. He wondered what would happen to Stacey or how old she'd be when she realised that home was just more than where your parents lived. He prayed that wherever she ended up, she'd never be ripped from it and never being standing in a motel room trying to not cry and feeling the isolation of a broken heart.

"New York is my home Stace. I'll be happier there I promise"

"Even without Mercy?"

He grunted. How did he lose his endearing nickname and Mercedes had kept hers? What happened to family loyalties?

"Yes Stace, even without Mercedes. We are over"

Soft sounds let Sam know that his sister was crying.

"But you love her"

Sam caught his reflection and shrived. When did his sister become so intuitive?

"_My mother knows Sam! Do you know humiliating that is?"_

_Sam groaned and rolled from his position between her legs, dropping to her side. _

"_I am very aware about how humiliating it is, I'm a part of this too you know! I just wish you'd stop dwelling on it so we'd be able to stop thinking about it" _

_Mercedes giggled and covered her eyes with her hands. They were lying on a picnic blanket, the shore of the lake lapping metres from their feet. The summer was still in full swing and Sam was struggling to even remember what McKinley high looked like. _

_Sam lent over and pulled her arm from her eyes. They stared softly at each other and Mercedes embarrassed smile dropped and she met him to kiss him. His lips opened to accommodate her pressing tongue and he briefly wondered if she'd ever let him take her on this shore. _

"_Sam" _

_She whispered softly and he nuzzled into her shoulder. _

"_Sam"_

_Her tone was serious has she muttered his name for a second time and he stopped his ministrations to look into her eyes. _

"_Sam I'm probably doing this wrong and I probably should have waited till you said before we every started getting serious but I just wanted to say-"_

"_I love you"_

_She gave him a funny look and he smirked_

"_Yeah, that's what I wanted to say….are you making fun of me?"_

"_I love you Mercedes. I just wanted to say it first. Actually I wanted to say it ever since we watched Avatar on your couch…."_

M&S

Mercedes stared out at the darkened night. She had made the decision to sleep in her own apartment tonight, telling herself she'd need to learn how to get used to the loneliness. She had woken from the familiar nightmare of Sam with another woman. This time she had deep red hair and freckles that sprinkled across her back. Sam seemed to love her, or loved the things that she was doing with her. He teased her lips and whispered words that Mercedes could hear but turned her stomach as the red headed stranger laughed girlishly. There was a baby monitor on their dresser and the woman would press her fingers to Sam lips in an attempt to quiet him down. Sam just nipped her fingers and Mercedes woke up with the strong urge to vomit. It quickly stopped being an urge and Mercedes was head first in the toilet, ridding her body of the vile but unable to lose the images that seared her mind.

"It was just a dream"  
She whispered feverishly to her self

"It was just a dream"

She clutched her legs closer to her chest and continued her vigil of the night sky. It would be just a dream for much longer she guessed. Sam was likely to find someone else; of course he was going to find someone else. She ran her fingers down her legs, the touch slightly comforting because for a moment she allowed herself to pretend it was his fingers.

Mercedes phone range and her stomach dropped at the ringtone. Burn Baby Burn rung out through her new space and she raced to it. Clutching it with shaky hands she pressed answer and pushed the phone to her ear. Sam was calling her. It was one o'clock in the morning and her husband was ringing her.

"Yeah is this Mrs Evans?"

A thick accent filled her ears and Mercedes heart raced with confusion.

"Yes? Who is this? Is my husband ok?"

There was a ruffling sound on the other end

"Hey hey! I'm calling your wife calm the hell down!"

Cried the caller and Mercedes listened intently for sounds of Sam.

"Your husband got into my cab tonight, has no idea where he wants to go and I don't even know if he has any money on him"

The taxi drivers words were hard to understand and Mercedes had to force her to concentrate through her stress.

"Usually I'd just kick him out, but it's kinda a rough area…."

The taxi driver trailed off as if he himself couldn't explain why he took pity of Sam. Mercedes instantly gave the man her address and the promise to pay for the ride once he reached her.

She waited on the street, wringing her hands in anticipation. In a few moments Sam was about to become more than a memory and materialise in front of her. Mercedes wondered what they were going to say to each other once he arrive, but there was no moment to contemplate how badly this could end up when the taxi pulled up beside her.

Sam exited the cab and flashed passed her. She quickly threw money and a thanks at the driver and chased after Sam as he tried to enter her building.

"You need the code"

She whispered and he stepped aside, allowing her to type into the punch pad. Once the door opened he walked briskly to the elevator and began pounding the button. It wasn't till the doors opened and he stepped inside that he realised he had no idea what floor she lived on. Mercedes quietly pressed six and the doors slide shut.

The small space reeked of his odour. His mood told her how drunk he was. Sam had a habit of withdrawing into himself when he'd drink too much. Sometime he was thoughtful and Mercedes used to love coming home from a party and making slow love to him in the night. Other nights, like tonight anger seemed to radiate from him and the things he never said aloud. It was rare for this Sam to emerge. Mercedes had only seen this version of him a couple of times, but she couldn't really blame him- they both had a lot to be angry about.

The doors slide open at her floor and Sam gestured for her to exit first. She obliged.

"It's pretty fucked up that I don't know where my own my lives"

He swayed slightly and stepped out of the lift. She bit back her words, knowing anything she'd say would just provoke him. Slightly she slipped her key into the door and opened it.

"Ah there is that's fucking mirror"

She had to smile at that as she dropped her keys on the kitchen bench. Memories of unveiling her first L.A purchase to an unenthused Sam whose eyes had widened at the thing. She poured him a glass of water and slid it towards him. He stumbled slightly, a wobbly hand reached out and picked up the glass.

"I'll make up a bed on the couch"

She whispered, not making eye contact as he studied her so intensely.

"Is that all I get?"

He started, holding onto the bench for his support.

"I have see ya in ages, barely spoken to you and that's all I get? Did you pick up the key?"

"Santana did?"

He rolled his eyes and slammed the glass down.

"Oh course she did. As if you would ever be bothered to do it yourself"

Her eyes sharpened

"And what's that's supposed to mean?"

He shrugged and slipped on to one of her stools.

"its means I go to that house, have pretty much a fucking vigil and you just get Santana to pick up the key? How cold are you? I hated that house and still did it"

Mercedes bit her tongue, guessing there would be a permanent scar there in the morning.

"Not now Sam, I'm going to make you a bed and we can talk about this in the morning"

"NO!"

Even Sam seemed taken aback by his tone and he shook his head in an effort to calm himself.

"Why Merce? "

She knew exactly what he was referring too. The birth control she secretly swallowed. It was the final straw for him and leads them to now standing as strangers in her apartment. What could she say? Her reasoning didn't make sense to even herself, how was it going to justify it to Sam?

S&M

_Shane Tinsley was a man with a terrifying stature. _ _His large finger and piercing eyes demanded respected, even from those who didn't often give it. It still made her snigger every time Santana muttered 'Mr Tinsley' even after being invited to call him by his given name. Mercedes understood the affect he had on people, but she grew up surrounded by powerful men. She wondered about the power struggle to would occur if her own father sat across from him, she imagined entertaining. _

_So when Shane narrowed his eyes at her announcement she was surprised at the intimidation she felt. Her hands fell to her lap and suddenly she felt like a small child, in trouble for something she didn't feel she had to justify. _

"_This is a mistake Mercedes; your career is too new to take a break like this" _

"_But the album is finished"_

_Shane shook his head, surprised that she wasn't understanding_

"_This isn't like last time Mercedes. This is the big time. You're not going to hear a couple of songs on the radio or have it playing background on some movie so you can pay for a few things. You are a total star and this thing is going to launch you into the sky"_

_Mercedes smiled, he always filled her with such passion and belief that anything was possible. She guessed because he could make anything possible. _

"_How are you going to collect your grammy or music awards when your to busy changing nappies?"  
"Heaps of celebs have children"  
Shane smirked _

"_But you're not a celeb yet are you? You have to make your mark before you can start making demands" _

_He was right, she knew. This path she had chosen wasn't going to be easy, she had always known that. _

"_But I want kids Shane"  
He sighed, he tone was desperate. _

"_I know hun, and you'll have them. You have just worked to damn hard to give up know. Your still young and in a few more years you'll be just as ready to have kids expect you'll be able to bring them into a better world. A world where you are the centre of it"_

_She nodded, understanding and agreeing with everything he was saying. She twisted the wedding ring on her finger. How was she supposed to tell Sam? _


	5. The Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

The acidic bile rose up his throat, forcing him awake. Sam had punished his body last night and now it was time for it to take its revenge. He swallowed it reluctantly and sat up slowly. His back creaked as he peeled himself off the couch, the light that filled the room. He read the time on his watch and raised his eyes brows; he was surprised to see that it was nearly midday. Sam stood up and regretted the action immediately. He preserved and decided to take the opportunity to check out Mercedes new home. It was small and hadn't seemed lived in and he felt comforted by that. Sam could tell that she had made some attempt to make it her home but seemed to have given up at the living room.

Sam covertly glanced at her bedroom; she had left the door ajar and he wondered if she was awake. He ran his fingers through his hair and wondered what the hell he was doing. He was supposed to be flying to New York City tomorrow morning and here he was standing in the kitchen of his ex freaking the hell out. His brain was telling to run, get out. Call a cab and hide out in his hotel room and nurse his hangover. This was going to end badly, he could feel it. They were going to have a massive blow out and the last ten years were going to be even more tarnished then it already was. Yet he didn't listen to his brain, something Mercedes had always commented on with a smile. He stood at her door and peeked in. She lying on her bed facing away from him, she was curled tightly clutching her pillow. Sam pushed the door gently open and stepped inside. He was taken back to that horrible month when Mercedes grandmother had died. Every night she forced her tears into their pillows and she just let him hold her. Later down the track she'd whisper memories to him that would make him laugh or let his own tears fall into her hair.

Before he knew it, he was crawling onto her bed and dropped himself beside her. He traced her frame with his fingers following the familiar trail. She stirred slightly and he paused. This was dangerous but he couldn't help it. When she was memory he could hate her and be angry and pretend she never existed. Now she layed beside him in the flesh and the pull that had bought them together a decade ago buzzed with electricity between their bodies.

"Sam?"

Mercedes voice was dry and he knew she had hardly slept. He didn't reply, he couldn't think of anything to say. This was just all so damn wrong. She sighed and rolled on her back, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Who were you out with last night?"

Mercedes had seemed to realise that he needed so direction for conversation. He mimics her position and rolled on her bend and stared up at the ceiling.

"No-one"

He answered honestly and he wondered if he should apologise for disturbing her.

"Were you busy last night? I'm sorry if I interrupted anything"

"It's ok. I'd rather you be safe"

Sam wasn't surprised at the ease of conversation; they had been too close for that. It just seemed to kill him more.

"I'm moving back to New York tomorrow Merce"

He felt her take a deep breath.

"Are we going to talk before you leave?"

He pondered her question, knowing he wanted to say yes.

"I guess we need to say goodbye"

She nodded in response and sat up.

"It's midday"

He pulled himself up and sat beside her. His hangover was intensified with all the emotion that was pulsating through his body.

"Mercedes…why?"

He repeated his question from last night and hoped she would respond honestly. Her betrayal needed some type of explanation. He didn't think he'd be able to get on with his life if the unknown continued to hang over him.

"Do you remember when we first moved out here? Do you remember why?"

He was confused by her question, of course he knew. Wasn't it obvious?

"You had your big break Mercedes. Tinsley was going to take you on…"

"Do you know how much pressure I felt? How conflicted I was? I was asking you to give up your life, your job. We uprooted our life for the slim chance I was going to make it"

"It was more than just a slim chance. You had already made it"

Old habits were hard to break and he found himself unable to stop supporting her. He hated whenever she expressed any self-doubt because she was amazing, whether they were a couple or not. He still didn't know why they were discussing this.

"There was always a chance it wouldn't work out. There is still a chance now that it could all fall to pieces. I forced us to sacrifice so much and if I failed, well I would have failed both of us. When you wanted to have a family, I wanted it so badly. I did Sam…and I still do but…."

She paused and Sam wanted to yell at her to keep going. She swallowed and tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes

"This wasn't what I imagined all those years ago in high-school ok? I thought I could have it all and juggle it all and life would be perfect. Instead I've come to realise that I can't. I wasn't planning on doing it forever, just till the second album launched and I toured it. Then we could have started. I regret it all now though, I shouldn't have let Shane put in his input. I should have just trusted us and our relationship"

"And what the hell would Shane have to do with this?"

"He was honest with me, so don't go blaming him. I knew how much you were pretending to be ok Sam. What would have happened if I walked in the door and said 'oh Sam by the way I'm just going to give up on everything we have been working towards and just move back' you would have hated me! I would have wasted years of our life"

"I hate you now Mercedes. I would have been fine. Ok so you wouldn't be a big star, I would have loved you anyway. Do you get that Mercedes? I freaking loved you"

He pulled himself out of her bed, unsure as to why he was speaking in past tense. He still ached for her. Mercedes followed him out the room.

"Sam…"

She stood in the door way and watched him begin to leave. As he reached her front door and turned, looking at her one last time.

"I leave tomorrow. Goodbye"

S&M  
Hoping you are all liking the story, thanks for the reviews Xxx


	6. The Fight

Hi guys so I was kind of disappointed by the lack of response regarding the last chapter, especially considering it was my first involving interaction between Sam and Mercedes in real time. It's made me slightly insecure in my writing, so hopeful I improve with next chapter. Thanks

S&M

Sam stared at his room with tired eyes. The white walls seemed to close around him. He swallowed deeply, pushing the anxiousness deep inside him.

"This alright dude?"

Puckerman was leaning on the door frame, searching him with an unsure expression. Sam knew what he was for. He was waiting for Sam to turn around, realise he had made a massive mistake an high tail back to L.A. Sam turned and face him and smiled softly. This whole thing made him sick, but he wasn't running anywhere. He was right where he should have been.

"Yeah this is great. Thanks again"

Sam dropped his bag on the bed and Puckerman nodded, entering the room.

"You know you shouldn't be here…."

Sam had to admire the fact that Puckerman could look him right in the eye when he said that. Not many of their friends or family had done that yet. They could whisper behind his back or tearfully whisper that things should be different but no one could look him directly in the eyes and tell him he was making a mistake. Sam didn't blame him though, he barely been able to look at himself in months either.

"Puck"

Sam noted the change in his voice, he felt and sounded stronger. He liked that. It gave him hope that maybe life after Mercedes would be that shit. Puckerman took heed from his tone and raised his hands in surrendered

"That's all I'm going to say"

The men nodded and Puck left Sam to settle in. He glanced around the sparse wall, which was going to be a while.

S&M

"_You look cute when you do that"_

_Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam and continued her long broad strokes on their new apartment walls. _

"_You are a liar Sam Evans and you're laying it on a little thick at the moment. What do you want?"_

_Sam cocked his head to the side, enjoying this moment at little bit too much. New York had exceeded his expectations in every way, but was the most surprising was the homely energy that radiated around their apartment living. Growing up he always assumed that the big city was cold and too large to feel like his grandmother's living room but now that he was here with Mercedes everything felt right. In the maze of building's they had found a little niche that was theirs. _

"_Why do you think I always want something?"_

_He made his way towards the ladder she was standing on, which they had borrowed from the basement of their building. Sam hadn't been sure if they were allowed to paint but Mercedes had convinced him that was upside to living in a total dive, no one really cared what you did as long as you didn't burn the place down. _

_Sam sat his hands on either side of the ladder, knowing she was going to shoo him instantly. He let one of his hands slide up her leg, her response had been surprising. In a flash there was a swipe of blue paint across his noise _

"_Mercedes!"_

_He cried and let himself drop from the ladder. She smiled at him primly as she watched from above. _

"_That's what you get for being a sleaze Mr Evans"_

_He chuckled slowly, but wasn't one to be outdone. He casually flicked open a tin of undercoat and slipped an abandoned brush into the white paint. Mercedes seemed to be undisturbed by his actions as if she didn't believe he would follow through. She was wrong. Her turned back created the perfect opportunity and he slid the wet brush from her shoulder to her knee. She screamed girlishly and swayed dangerously on the ladder. Sam pulled her off the ladder and she wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_He kissed her softly and pretended not to notice the paint that she dripped into his hair. _

_S&M_

Sam fell to the bed, memories clouding his mind and making it impossible to unpack. New York was going to be filled with good memories; he knew that coming into this. Things that he thought he had buried or forgot had even happened seemed to bubble to the surface. He needed to emphasis the bad times and continually play their last conversation. When he did that, what he was doing wasn't so gut wrenching. Sam wondered why she didn't want to fight for them. The ball was sitting in her court. When he was standing in the airport he couldn't help but hope she'd come running through the automatic doors with bags in hand. Then once he landed the hope didn't stop and as he walked through arrivals his eyes surveyed the crowd and he despised ever part of him that wished she was waiting for him.

Mercedes chose to maintain her pride and maintain her career and he had to live with fallout. They had been separated for a while, but seeing her and laying with her like that made it all feel so new and fresh.

"Fuck!"

The tears made their way to the surface and he balled his fist. Why couldn't Mercedes just leave his mind? Why was she seared on his heart like a curse?

S&M

"He is here. I couldn't believe he actually showed up"

Quinn twirled her blonde hair between her fingers, managing to remain impassive.

"Well I guess all hope is lost then"

She muttered to Puckerman through the phone and unsure how to proceed or react

"I mean if Mercedes and Sam can't keep it together maybe no-one should be married?"

Puck chuckled softly and glanced at Sam's closed door

"This is just a phase Q, they are finally rebelling in a way that they never did back in high school. Only problem is we aren't kids and this is freaking messed up"

There was a loud bang and a scream and Quinn paused waiting for the eventually cry of her name. She glanced at the sliding doors that lead to the back yard and has expected saw her youngest curled up in a ball sobbing.

"I have to go, Liam ran into the glass door"

"Again? See Quinn that's what you get for having kids with Finn Hudson"

Quinn began the walk to her child, phone still to her ear. She couldn't help but smile at the clumsy little guy. Even at the age of five he seemed to be all arms and legs and no head. As she reached him, she chuckled gently as Liam pulled himself up and wiped his tears. He was a clumsy kid and getting better at looking after himself.

"You better not hang up on me"

Noah complained after a beat of silence

"I'm still here"

Quinn replied, watching her kids play happily from the back door.

"So when are you getting your butt here and helping me out with this situation?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, a habit she had never been able to curb when it came to Noah.

"Puckerman, we can't solve this. Like you said, we aren't in high school. So whatever half-baked plan you have, you need to put it to bed and be done with it. Sam and Mercedes are adults and do this all suck? Yes it does but we just all have to start living in the adult world"

Sometimes Quinn wondered if some of the Glee Kids ever grew up. Yes they had fancy jobs and nice apartments and Puck's centre was definitely something that needed to be applauded, but Quinn truly believed that she was the only one that really grew up and moved on from the fairy tale.

Quinn might have lived states apart and hummed all of Mercedes songs on the radio, but the two had remained reasonably close. When Quinn moved to New York and promptly left a year later, leaving her degree to be just a piece of cardboard in a frame, Mercedes understood and was there for her. Quinn might have spent her days dreaming of being a pretty young actress as she walked around the Yale's campus but at the end of the day she wanted a family, and nobody in the city was willing to give it to her. She resisted long and hard, refusing to be a Lima Loser till one day Mercedes looked at her long and hard and said that the only person that would ever call Quinn and Lima Loser would be Quinn herself. Lima was just a place; a small town that had streets, roads and a whole bunch of memories. Mercedes had made her see that if she wanted it then why doesn't she just take it? Who cares what anyone else thought?

So Quinn promptly married Finn in a move that shocked everyone. Nobody fought it though, apart from Noah but Quinn realised that their pull to each other would be eternal. They had a quiet life, but a perfect one and every time she looked into her two sons eyes she knew she made the right choice. Her life might not have suited everyone, but it was perfect for her.

She had been following Sam and Mercedes struggles for a while, not realising at the beginning that she was watching their demise. She understood everything Mercedes was going through, although the circumstances where slightly altered. How could Mercedes find the strength to realise she was on the right path when she didn't even feel secure in the relationship she was going to fight for? Sometimes Quinn wondered if Sam was making L.A hard on purpose, but then she had to remember that every story had to sides and Sam had given the city a good five years. Quinn just felt frustrated by the whole thing. Couldn't Mercedes take her own advice and realise that just because she doesn't live up to everyone's expectations doesn't mean that she was a failure if in the end she did what made her happy.

"Do you think Mercedes wants kids?"

Puck asked curiously, forever believing that girls divulge anything and everything to each other no matter how personal. Quinn thought about her answer carefully.

"I know she did"

She answered truthfully

"I know she always wanted to be a mother, but I mean people are always allowed to change their minds"

Puck was quiet and Quinn guessed he was nodding

"But I mean music is that hot mama's soul"

"Yeah but just because she isn't a big famous music talent doesn't mean she doesn't have talent"

"This thing is so fucked up"

"Don't swear at me Puckerman, I'm a mother for crying out loud"

S&M

_Quinn rubbed her swollen belly, wishing her little girl would kick again so Mercedes could feel it. _

"_Your glowing you know"_

_Mercedes whispered quietly, her legs crossed beneath her as she sat at the end of Quinn's temporary bed. Quinn loved the reverence Mercedes spoke with about the pregnancy. All the Jones' family did, even Mercedes elusive brother. Since moving in with the Jones' family, she realised what a beautiful thing pregnancy was. She finally felt a little bit special and beautiful. _

"_I don't feel all that glowing tonight, not with all the anytime sickness"_

_Mercedes giggled Quinn's joke and reached forward to touch her friend's belly. The two young girls clasp hands over her stomach. _

"_I can't wait to have kids"_

_Mercedes quipped. It wasn't the first time she had made the announcement but Quinn questioned her a little bit this time. _

"_How many do you want?"_

_Mercedes shrugged, her hands dropping from Quinn's _

"_I don't know. Sometimes I want ten and other days I think I could just handle one. I don't know"_

"_Ten!"_

_Quinn exclaimed, giggling as she rested on the head board _

"_Ok maybe ten is a bit much, but yes I definitely want kids"_

"_When?"_

_Mercedes shrugged _

"_I want a career and a Grammy, so maybe after that? Unless I'm getting too old, then I'd just have one but I have to try and be a singer first"_

_Quinn nodded_

"_Who do you want to marry?"_

_The question seemed so juvenile especially with the giggle that accompanied it, but Quinn remember that she was only sixteen so it was ok sometimes to be a little silly. _

"_Hmm I change my mind every day. He has to be tall, that's a deal breaker and he has to want kids too. I want like that total family man but who like keeps the romance alive"_

_Quinn raised her eyebrows _

"_What does that even mean?"  
Mercedes shrugged and thought about her answer _

"_I don't want to end up like my parents who are like solely parents. I don't think I could do that quiet life thing. I need the passion! I want the kids and the family but I don't want my relationship to be sacrificed for it. I want to be a mum but I don't want to be like a 'mum'…does that even make sense?"_

"_You're a woman"_

_Quinn said understanding_

"_You want to be a woman"_

_Mercedes smiled_

"_Yeah just like that!" _

S&M

Of course there was a white picket fence. Mercedes ran her fingers along the tips gently, laughing quietly as she did. Quinn was defiantly living that magazine life she's always wanted. She had always admired her friend who had simply dreams compared to everyone else in their little group, but wasn't afraid to admit that she wanted to be what others would call boring. Despite the teething issues, Quinn had defiantly stood up for herself and taken what she wanted. Mercedes knew she should have done the same, but where she differed was Mercedes still didn't know what she wanted.

She opened the gate and pulled her suitcase behind her. Quinn's invite had only been issued the day before but Mercedes couldn't wait and packed and left as soon as she could. This is what she needed, a home base and someone to discuss everything with without the threat of razor blades being pulled out of hair. Little Liam had swung the door open before she had even reached the steps, and launched himself around her legs.

"Liam! Let her get inside before you push her to the ground!"

Mercedes grinned at Finn who was smiling back. Despite his insistences for his son to wait, Finn took a couple of steps forward and wrapped himself around her too. Mercedes laughed at the dramatics but enjoyed the moment with the two most awkward men she had even known.

"Hey! Let her breathe"

Mercedes burst into tears when she heard Quinn's voice and cursed at herself for being so silly. Finn's arms were replaced by Quinn's and she let Quinn pull her inside.

It wasn't till the kids were asleep and Finn made himself disappear that Mercedes and Quinn were able to take. Mercedes admitted to everything and Sam's spontaneous sleep over. Quinn rolled her eyes delicately at the details and Mercedes couldn't help but agree. The whole thing was becoming a joke.

"It was never going to be easy. You can't be with someone for ten years and then expect to be able to cut them from your life"

"Par to me what's to just screw the divorce and just be separated, that way there is nothing to discuss and we'd never have to see each other"

"But you'd still be married"

Quinn noted a little sceptical

"I know, but I mean when everything becomes a legal battle this 'goodbye' that Sam wants so badly won't be a clean one. It might take years for it to all raps up. If we just leave everything how it is then we don't have to see each other"

"Until one of you meets someone else and wants to get married again"

Mercedes looked at her hands and Quinn sighed

"I think you are looking too much into his goodbye by the way. Knowing Sam he wanted you to fight for it"

"I'm tired of fighting Quinn. I bared everything the other night, the truth come out and he still couldn't understand where I was coming from. It's hopeless"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, of course"

"Then fight for him"

"Quinn…it's not that easy…"

"It's only hard if you make it hard. If you want him, walk and out this door and get him"

Mercedes scoffed

"Our problems won't just disappear if I fly to New York"

"Mercedes do you want what he wants to offer?"

Mercedes took a long pause and made a strong realisation. When she was crying into her pillow every night it wasn't her career that kept her warm and safe. It taunted her from pictures on a wall. It was her friends and memories of Sam. She had been so stupid and had tried to maintain something that wasn't real and sacrificed something that was for it. She needed Sam but most importantly she wanted Sam.

"Quinn what have I done?"

Quinn looked up at her calmly through her lashes

"Nothing that can't be undone"


	7. The Turn

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

She was the kind of beautiful everybody liked. The woman with the charismatic charm and the eyes that made you believe that she had a lot of depth behind the beauty. Sam suspected that a lot of women would have hated her if she wasn't so damn nice. She was in no way coy about her looks and confidence seemed to seep from her pores. Sam should have liked her, she ticked every box. He should have laughed at her jokes, been impressed with her references and have the constant urge to kiss her beautiful lips. He wasn't though, he just sat there staring mutely at his beer and wishing like hell that Puckerman would return from the bathroom. Sam knew he was being rude and he could hear his mother's voice in the back of his mind berating him like she did as a child.

_Make eye contact Sam, be polite Sam, Shoulders back, ask questions, act interested Sam_

The tension was slowly brewing, but the girl kept trying. Sam knew she had lost interest in him but she was so damn nice that he doubt she would leave in a hurry. Puckerman suddenly reappeared and noted Sam's slumped expression.

"Just go home Mate"

Sam looked up and suddenly felt like the biggest jerk on the planet. He used to hate men like him. Couldn't understand why they moped for so long and bring everyone else down. Of course he'd go home to Mercedes every night, so it wasn't like he could ever sympathise. Now he understood everything and couldn't even bring himself to fake it.

"Sorry"

He muttered, taking a deep sip of his drink. Puck just shrugged

"You're not ready for this scene. It's fine"

He summarised and Sam put his glass back down. He smiled at the girl across from him.

"Look after my friend would you?"

She smiled back and nodded, no love lost. Sam wished right then he could fall in love with her.

S&M

Sam just assumed he was hallucinating, surely that wasn't Mercedes sitting in his kitchen? She was dressed simply in tights and a long sleeve grey tee. It was her classic traveling outfit, so Sam guessed she had just arrived that evening. Her overnight bag sat under her feet and Sam could help but note how beautiful she looked. The surge of emotion caused him to react angrily.

"What are you doing here Mercedes? How did you even get in?"

Mercedes fidgeted slightly on the kitchen stool.

"Puck is my friend too, Sam"

"So what, you just take advantage of that? Violate my sanctuary?"

Mercedes stared up at him; he had subconsciously made his way closer to her.

"I wanted to see you Sam. Should have used a spare key to surprise you to do that? Maybe not, but I still think you are going to hear what I have to say"

Sam threw his keys and wallet on the kitchen bench, the action distracted Mercedes from her train of thought.

"Did you guys go out?"

Sam could hear the suspicion in her voice, knowledge of Puck's lifestyle would have done that. He contemplated lying, saying that he had been on a date but he couldn't. He couldn't help but love her; those feelings of wanting to protect her and make her feeling special didn't dissolve just because their marriage had.

"If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it"

He sung lightly, flashing his left hand. Mercedes grabbed his hand and fingered the wedding ring gently. Intimacy came too easily to the pair.

"And I did"

She said, chancing a look at Sam's eyes. He bristled; embarrassed that he had been caught out still wearing the ring.

"Well I guess it's just a ring now. You obviously don't think much of the symbolism"

She pulled out her necklace from under her shirt and Sam recongised the wedding ring instantly. What was he expected to now? They were standing in their friend's kitchen, separated and supposed to be starting new lives together yet here they were presenting their rings to each other.

"What are you doing here Mercedes?"

He repeated again, not wanting to undo any of the progress he had made over the past couple of days.

"Did you ever get that note I left on the fridge? The one that said that no-one could say we didn't try?"

He nodded; the slip of paper was in his wallet that sat on the bench inches from his fingers.

"Well I'm here to say we didn't"

Sam made a movement to correct her that he had tried but Mercedes corrected herself instantly.

"That I didn't try. That I took the easy road out and let us fall apart. In my defence I thought I was doing the right thing but now I'm here swallowing all my pride and admitting I can't live without you. I'm going to give it all up Sam. Everything. I don't need it. These last couple of weeks have made me realise that music can't replace you. I need you too exist Sam. I think I've known that for a while, but I have finally realised it"

Sam felt the air leave his body, but he couldn't let himself fall for her to easily. What she was suggesting seemed like a fairy tale and nothing concrete.

"Oh ok, so we'll just quickly pack up my stuff and well just jump on a plane back there then? Happy families and all that?"

"Oh Sam, I'm not naive. I know we aren't perfect, I know we have a lot of work to do. I'm just here to say I want to fight for us and make it work"

Sam crossed his arms across his chest.

"An importune flight to New York isn't fighting for us, and neither is suddenly quitting the music industry. You're going to have to give me a little more than that if you want to prove that your fighting"

Mercedes smiled in a way that Sam had never trusted and stood up.

"Oh I know that Sam. I just thought it would be polite to give you a heads up about my plans. I'm going to woo you so hard you're going to forget your own name"

She stood up and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

"We may have had ten years together, but I've still got moves you haven't seen yet"

She pulled her bag from the floor and softened her smile slightly

"Good night Sam"

S&M

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but my updates will be more frequent now Hope you guys like the direction the story has taken.


	8. The Job

S&M

Santana's pixelated face did not disguise her confusion, which was quickly turning to anger. Mercedes sighed but couldn't have expected anything less from her friend. Just over forty eight hours ago Santana had dropped her off at the airport, agreeing that a break away to Lima was the best thing for her. Now Mercedes was skyping her from a hotel room in New York City.

"So are you never coming back to L.A?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics and took a long sip from her iced coffee.

"I will always visit you Santana. You are my best friend"

"A best friend who you keep massive secrets from and run away from to live across the country"

Mercedes rubbed her wedding ring she had recently slipped back on her finger.

"I am sorry that it happened like this San, clearly I have a lot of loose ends over there but I want Sam"

She shrugged, not really knowing how to explain herself clearly.

"I just don't understand why you are sacrificing so much. This new album could have launched you into the sky"

"Because Sam sacrificed so much for me and now it's time to return the favour and get us back on track. I love him so much and I have to get him back….are you telling me that you wanted to live in L.A? It had nothing to do with Brittney's dance school?"

Santana's eyes fluttered closed as if she was trying contain every thought that was floating through her mind. Mercedes knew that this conversation was going to be hard to have with Santana, maybe even harder than the one she was expecting to have with Shane Tinsley in an hour's time. Mercedes knew Santana was going to miss her and was acting aggressive because that's how she tended to deal with emotions that cracked her visage of strength.

"You know I compared my relationship to you and Sam's, especially when you guys separated. I mean in a way I am Sam…how do I know one day I'm going to wake up and totally resent Brittany?"

Mercedes smiled sadly

"You don't. You just have to learn from mine and Sam's mistakes. Be honest. Not just honest to Brittany but honest with yourself as well. Admit to it when you realise that things are how they are supposed to be. You are different to Sam though. L.A was a blessing to you and gave you an opportunity, Sam didn't have that luxury. Anyway how did we get talking about you? I'm the one with the problem. I talk a mean game, but I have no idea how I'm going to get Sam back"

Santana rolled her eyes and Mercedes had a sneaking suspicion that she had begun online shopping as Mercedes spoke.

"It's so obvious I don't even know why you are asking"

Santana answered in a bored tone.

"Oh and what is this apparently obvious answer"

Santana looked directly into her webcam and calming stated

"Sex"

Mercedes spluttered with on her iced drink.

"What?"

"Oh please, don't act like a virgin. You and Sam have a sex life that is practically famous"

"Santana! I'm talking about love! How am I going to fight for the relationship with sex? It'll just cheapen the whole thing"

Santana shrugged

"It's a physical expression of your emotions, sex is beautiful"

"I'm shutting the laptop now Santana"

S&M

Mercedes stared at the ceiling, the consequences of everything she had done was finally sinking in. Shane had been ropeable. The kind of anger that causes Mercedes to wonder what type of person he actually was. He still was going to release the album and Mercedes quickly realised that she might have a very legal obligation to tour it. The thought made her sick, considering all the promises she was making to Sam.

She stretched her body out, her arms hitting the head board and tried to force sleep to come. Tomorrow was day one of her action plan to get Sam and herself back on course. Mercedes didn't even know how to go about it. Sam was the romantic in their relationship; he was always the one with all the good ideas. Mercedes couldn't recall a single time where she had gone a little bit further then dedicating a couple of songs to Sam. Now she was in charge of orchestrating the greatest romantic gesture of their whole relationship. She had so much riding on these next few weeks; they were going to be the most crucial. She pulled a pillow over her head and screamed into her pillow. Why couldn't Sam just love her? Why couldn't it be like the movies where they'd make eye contact and suddenly all their problems just melt away?

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach and clenched her eyes closed. Sam was worth all of this she realised. All these sleepless nights and fights with Shane would all be worth it when Sam was lying beside her once again.

S&M

Sam swung his keys on his forefinger and conversed idly with Puck as they walked to the community centre. The street was busy and more than once Puck had to pull him out of the road of another pedestrian. He just couldn't keep his thoughts straight and could barely concentrate on the small talk Puck was trying to encourage. Mercedes was now living in the city. He had barely been without her for a week and she was already here for him. He tried not to let the thought go to his head, because when he saw her in his kitchen last night he had let out the biggest internal sigh of relief. Everything seemed a little more right in the world because she was close to him again. That was an unhealthy thought process he quickly decided and the temptation was just too strong to just pick up his coat and follow her out the door. Nothing would be resolved if he had done that, all their issues would still be there under the surface just disguised temporarily.

Sam's mind was running in circles thinking about what her plans were. She sounded so certain that it would work and Sam secretly agreed. All he needed was that Mercedes to prove that she was willing to compromise for real and he would be hers again. He didn't need bells and whistles, just a little honestly. Scenarios flashed in his mind of trench coats, late nights and smoky bars but that was quickly diminished as he recongised Mercedes leaning on the community centre front door and instead of a navy blue teddy she was wearing an olive green tracksuit. Not quite the seduction outfit he had been expecting.

"What are you doing here?"

He greeted gruffly, realising how rude he sounded but Mercedes wasn't fazed.

"Well I couldn't really be late for my first day of work, now could I?"

She threw a smile to Puck and the man lent in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Sam remained put and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You work here?"

He threw a glare to Puck

"Well I need to work Sam and Puck offered me a job. You know I have always loved this centre Sam and Puck said that there has been a surge of interested girls and someone needs to develop a program for them. You shouldn't be so surprised"

Puck stepped between the pair and unlocked the front door

"Come on you two, let's duke it out inside"

S&M

Sam watched Mercedes as she sat in the office, talking quickly on the phone. She seemed to be taking this all really seriously and was trying to organise so type of female based program. She had a lot of work to do; Puck had offered her one of the back rooms and none of them were in tip top condition. He wondered what kind of budget her had given her, considering last week they were struggling to work out how they were going to afford a bunch of new basket balls for the group.

Sam jolted as football hit his shoulder and turned to face a grinning Puck.

"Are you going to help me set up for the workshop? Or just continue to stare at Mercedes?"

"You should have warned me what I was walking into mate, not cool"

Puck shrugged and began to stack chairs that the alcoholic's anonymous meeting have left out the night before.

"You know this is so bloody annoying. Jono promised they would clear up this time. I swear all they think we do is shoot hoops and run around"

Sam laughed and helped his friend. The community centre was essential and abandoned indoor basketball court attached to a preppy school that no longer used it, with the updated version on the other side of the block. Sam glanced the couple of doors that led to a few storage rooms and asked which one he was giving Mercedes. Puck shrugged in response and said

"Whatever one she wants"

Sam rolled his eyes; did Mercedes just have everyone under the thumb?

"How are we even paying for this new program? I don't even think we have enough girls to make the program relevant"

Puck laughed softly and gestured for Sam to follow him to one of the back rooms that held most of their worn sports equipment.

"We don't have girls because all we really do are sports and music programs. A few show up for the music, but even then it's just me and a guitar and I don't really know much about Rhianna or whatever they like. She is the first woman that has even expressed interest in working here and plus she is also one of my best friends too"

Sam shrugged

"I still don't know how we are going to pay for"

Puck glanced at the floor, clearly avoiding Sam's eyes. He quickly caught on.

"What is the point in paying her a wage if she is injecting so much money into this place? That's so like her, just flashing a bit of cash and getting what she wants"

Puck laughed, even Sam realised he was grasping at straws with that description.

"Look, she clearly just wants to be close to you again and show that she is willing to be a part of this life with you. I have no idea why though, if I had the choice between a house that didn't have a rat problem and Mercedes in my sheets or a musty basketball court and adolescences… I know which one I would jump at"

Sam was about to rebut when Mercedes knocked on the office window across the court and gestured to the door. Sam sighed, the conversation was going to have wait; some of the kids had arrived.

S&M

"I'd forgotten how great this place was"

Mercedes said quietly as she buttered a couple of slices of toast.

"You are going to have to shove a few more bits of bread in the toaster Mercedes. These kids can really put it away"

Mercedes nodded and followed Sam's requested. Trying not to feel slighted by the fact that he seemed to be ignoring every attempt she had made to start a conversation. They were in the cramped kitchenette working together to cook breakfast for a few of the kids.

"How long has the kitchen been here? I don't remember it"

Sam shrugged.

"I'd know as much as you do. I haven't been here that long either"

Mercedes looked sadly at Sam

"Sorry I took you away from everything"

Sam shrugged again, and Mercedes wanted to grab his shoulders and just shake him

"It wasn't always bad"

He said a ghost of a smile on his face. Her heart fluttered slightly and she smiled back.

"I'm going to start look for a place this week. I'm dead serious about this Sam. I'm here to show you that I want to be with you know matter what"

Sam placed his hands on her, halting her busy hands.

"What did Mr Tinsley have to say about all this?"

Her eyes dropped down to the toast on the bench.

"It's not going to be easy as I had first anticipated, but so what? What's the point of all the success if I'm not with you?"

She met his eyes again and he dripped his hands from her. Mercedes didn't need to be a genius to realise that he wasn't quite as convinced.

S&M

Blown away by the love for this story, thank you so much xx


	9. The First Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

Sam had never been oblivious to the attention Mercedes sometimes attracted. In their youth he had a tendency to lash out and 'defend her honour' which mostly resulted in Mercedes silent treatment. He learnt to hold back, understand that Mercedes was a beautiful charming woman and bound to have some admirers. Mercedes never seemed to be aware of the men. Sam trusted Mercedes; she never seemed to reciprocate anybody's misguided affections. Well until this past week anyway.

Sam wasn't sure if it was some ploy to make him jealous. It was a pretty misguided, if that was her plan because it certainly wasn't working. They had been officially working together for about three weeks now and Sam could tell she was getting frustrated by his lack of response. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everything she was doing; it was just yet to feel permanent. She was still living out of a hotel room and her album was still going to be released. Despite her determination not to tour it, how could Sam be sure?

With that feeling comes the guilt. Mercedes **should** be touring her album. She worked so hard and it was her dream….he shook his head. It was just all so confusing. Couldn't they have it all? Sometimes he felt himself breaking. That he was just going to walk up to her and admit he was throwing a tantrum. Expect then he remembered the loneliness he felt in his own life, the future family that he craved and the lies. No, he was doing the right thing.

He chanced a glance at Mercedes across the desk. She was fingering the vase of flowers that sat on the desk, with a small smile on her lips. She must have given up, he decided. Clearly he was a lost cause to her if she was accepting tokens from other men. It was frustrating to sit there and watch his wife receive gifts from a guy and not be able to say anything because 'technically' they were separated.

"Did your boyfriend drop off another gift?"

Both Sam and Mercedes looked up at Puck who was leaning on the frame of the office door. Mercedes blushed discreetly and Sam felt his fist clench.

"Is it ok Puck? What are the rules? I'd hate to be inappropriate"

Puck shrugged and pushed himself of the door.

"Nah its fine; Let the little guy have his fun. It's kind of nice. Anyways I'm off kids"

He threw the keys at Sam, who caught them effortlessly.

"Lock up?"

Sam nodded that he would and Puck left with a quick wave. A silence fell on the pair and Mercedes resumed playing with her flowers.

"They are probably stolen…just so you know"

Mercedes looked up at Sam with a confused expression.

"He said that he picked the from the park"

"Oh does he own the park? He is fifteen. He stole them from the park"

Mercedes laughed and stood up, picking up her bag and her flowers.

"Are you coming?"

She asked and Sam shrugged, but stood up as well. They stepped out onto the busy street and Sam pocketed the keys after locking the door.

"Did you want me to walk you to the hotel?"

Mercedes shook her head.

"Actually I'm not staying there anymore. I'm found a place to rent"

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And you are already moved in?"

Mercedes laughed

"Oh I wish. I'm still waiting for Santana to get off her lazy butt and send me our things from L.A. I've pretty much got the basics at the moment. I have no idea we sold that place we used to have…would have made this process a little easier, but I love this new place and the rent if affordable which is a plus"

They started the walk down the street and Sam enjoyed hearing the terms 'our' and 'we'. He pulled the vase of flowers from her hands to lighten her burden. She wordless passed over the goods.

"How many rooms does it have?"

He asked conversationally

"Three… two bathrooms…Definitely more spacious then the last time this city was our postal address"

Sam laughed

"I wonder if that place is still standing. I remember when your mama and daddy visited. I swear he was going throw you over his shoulder and run all the way back to Lima"

Mercedes chuckled at that.

"Well I guess it didn't help that it was pretty much one room. All these years later and I still think Daddy pretends we sleep in separate beds"

Sam was too wrapped up in memories of Mr Jones to focus they fact they no longer shared a bed.

"Do you think young Lucas will be able to stand up to Mr Jones scrutiny?"

Sam asked jokily, gesturing to the flowers. The question caused Mercedes to roll her eyes good naturally.

"Sam, I can't help the appeal I have. You know I have sex riot worthy looks. Don't be a hater"

"I'm not hating, I'm just worried about the young guy. I mean how he expects to win over your family when the last boyfriend you had was pretty much perfect"

"Are you flirting with me right now, Mr Evans? And please remember that it took a while till my family thought you were perfect"

"Well considering when I met your father I wasn't wearing a shirt and had his only daughter horizontal on the floor"

Mercedes laughed again and the sound reminded Sam of how much he loved this woman. He wanted to hold her hand, but knew he shouldn't. He glanced at his watch instead.

"You want to get some dinner with me?"

Sam looked at Mercedes and couldn't believe how nervous she looked. He couldn't believe that it had come to this. This was the woman that he had shared so many meals with over the past decades and now she was too shy to even look him in the eye while asking a somewhat simply question. Sam threw her a reassuring smile, realising in the moment how much she was putting herself on the line.

"Where were you thinking?"

She exhaled deeply and smiled softly.

"Any suggestions? I've been living on hotel food. Puck's roster doesn't give me much room to explore"

He nodded in agreement

"Do you think Champs is still a thing?"

"Gosh, I hope not! That place was disgusting"

"But they did have amazing totes"

"Well that I can agree on"

S&M

Buzz Buzz

**CALL ME**

"You're popular tonight"

Sam commented as Mercedes mobile rang out again. She glanced at the message and quickly turned the phone on silent and threw it back in her handbag.

"It's just….Shane"

She admitted honestly. If she was going to regain anything with Sam, she needed to start being transparent. Mercedes focused on Sam, trying to gauge his reaction. His expression revealed nothing.

"Oh? What's his problem? He has been hassling you this whole night"

Mercedes took a deep breath

"As I said before, quitting isn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. Shane is telling me that due to the contract I pretty much have no choice but to tour the album"

Sam threw down his napkin; his green eyes seemed to cut through her soul.

"Just tour the damn thing Mercedes. Just do it. Please for me. Remember being sixteen? Because I do and this is all you have even wanted"

"Sam I don't want to talk about it now"

"Then when Mercedes? How are we supposed to be this married couple again and not address this issues?"

Mercedes felt the tears pricking in her eyes. She swallowed hard, she was sick of the tears.

"My dream is to be with you Sam. If I tour this album, I won't be with you. I don't want that Sam! Does that make me a silly woman, giving up the perfect career for a guy? Maybe but you know what, I'll be happy! These last couple of weeks have been amazing Sam and I don't even have you yet!"

"Mercedes, I never asked you to give up your music career"

"Not in so many words, but it was implied"

Sam slammed his fist on the table, but Mercedes wasn't fazed. The eyes and attention they were starting to attract didn't really faze her either.

"I want your children. I want you around. I want to come home and be able to listen about your day and know that I was just as productive. I want to be a father, a solid earner and I want to live in this city. What I don't want is for you to turn around in six years and say this wasn't what you wanted and walk away"

"Like you did to me"

The look Sam gave her could have killed her on the spot. There was so much heart break between the two that Mercedes even wondered what the point was? She had moved, sacrificed and fought and fought and fought and now she realised nothing she would do would be good enough.

"That's right, like I did to you. That's why we aren't going to make the same mistakes again. We are going to talk about the hard and uncomfortable topics. Otherwise this big move you have made would have been a waste"

This was the time Mercedes realised; this was the chance she was being given to take her life in the direction she wanted.

"I want you Sam. I want children. I want what we had all those years ago when we lived in this city last. I realise why you came back here. I live with no regrets Sam. I don't regret L.A because it bought us here and I think if you let us, we can have an even stronger relationship then before"

Sam grew quiet and crossed his arms across his chest as a sign of contemplation. Mercedes couldn't read Sam in this moment and ran through every scenario possible. What if he told her to leave and never come back into his life again? Should she go back to L.A? Go back to Lima? Or just keep fighting?

"I want to be with you Mercedes. I need you and I love you…but"

The tears fell hard and fast. She couldn't stop them; she hated that word so much.

'But'

But meant no. But meant that she had just lost and she didn't know if she was going to have the strength to keep going.

"Mercedes, hear me out!"

Sam was laughing and she hated him for that. How could he be making fun of her?

"Mercedes I love you and I want to try again, but there will be changes. First of we aren't 20 anymore and what Shane Tinsley isn't be all or end all. He is going to hear what we have to say. I swear though, if he ever and I mean even about the smallest decision, dictates anything about our life again I'm out. I'm done, I don't care"

"Can we kiss now?"

Sam put his finger to his mouth, pretending to be thinking hard about her request.

"Don't think to hard Mr Evans, your brain might melt"

"Well don't keep me waiting Mrs Evans, which might make me melt as well"

S&M

Hmm, I don't know if this is the best chapter. Hopeful I did their reunion justice. Don't be too sucked in though, the rocky road isn't over yet but they might be travelling on it together this time. xx


End file.
